


Офис 203 переезжает

by chipsaestrella



Series: Офис 203 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 45
Words: 10,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chipsaestrella/pseuds/chipsaestrella





	1. половина пожара и еще чуть-чуть наводнения

_2011-05-13_

\- Ну, вы понимаете, - доверительно говорит ноль восемь в трубку, - у нас же информационное агентство... творческие люди, нестандартные подходы, счастливое число директора...  
\- Приказ Министерства, - услужливо подсказывает ноль двенадцать откуда-то сзади.  
Ноль восемь, не поворачиваясь, грозит ей кулаком, говорит в трубку:  
\- Да, да, конечно, вы не можете так просто отобрать у них номер... Конечно, давние наниматели... Но, может быть, им это не так принципиально, как нам? Может быть, вы все-таки с ними... поговорите, да?..  
Она молча выслушивает ответ, вежливо прощается, швыряет трубку на аппарат и со стоном закрывает лицо руками.  
\- Напомни мне, - спрашивает ноль двадцать, тыкая ее в плечо указательным пальцем, - почему мы не рассматриваем переезд в новострой?  
\- Приказ Министерства, - приглушенно бубнит ноль восемь.  
\- Глупости какие-то, - заявляет ноль двенадцать, - насажать жучков можно и там, и там, все равно проверять. Впрочем, - задумчиво дополняет она, - с номером-то тоже, в общем, глупость...  
\- Знаете что, - истерически восклицает ноль восемь, поднимая голову, - валите отсюда все! Мне еще звонить и звонить, а вам что, заняться нечем?  
\- Что ты так волнуешься, - улыбается ноль ноль пять, - ну, хочешь, я с ними поговорю?  
Ноль восемь вскакивает.  
\- Вон! - вопит она, театрально указывая на дверь. - Поговорит она! Она с ними поговорит!.. А потом мы будем переезжать в эпицентр атомного взрыва?  
\- Плохого же ты обо мне мнения, подруга, - лениво поднимаясь, смеется ноль ноль пять. - Самое козырное место нам найду, не веришь?  
Ноль восемь, не отвечая, садится обратно к телефону и начинает набирать номер.  
\- И это мы еще даже не начали, собственно, переезд, - неестественно громко вздыхает ноль двадцать, вставая. - Ну пойдем, пойдем, - он рывком вытаскивает ноль двенадцать из кресла и подталкивает ее к выходу.  
\- Добрый день, - говорит ноль восемь в трубку. - Я по поводу офиса, который вы сдаете...


	2. презумпция виновности

_2011-05-18_

Ноль ноль пять не выдерживает на четвертый день.  
Утром она приходит поздно, кидает сумку на стол, оглядывает коллег мрачным взглядом и заявляет:  
\- Вот что вы все на меня так смотрите, а? Это не я!  
Офис замирает и затихает, слышны только музыка из больших наушников ноль двадцать восемь и щелканье его клавиатуры.  
Наконец ноль ноль семь, недавно вернувшийся после полуторамесячного отсутствия (худой до синевы, с медленно выцветающим синяком на левой скуле, яростный на тренировочных маршрутах, как никогда), отвечает спокойно:  
\- Никто на тебя не смотрит, что ты придумываешь-то.  
\- Я придумываю? - восклицает ноль ноль пять. - Я? Вы все, - она обводит Офис широким жестом, - все считаете, что это я его подставила!  
\- Ну а что, - говорит ноль двенадцать невозмутимо, - это твой стиль вполне. Немного не соответствует офисной политике, брать заказы на стороне-то...  
Ноль ноль пять моментально оказывается рядом, нависает над ней, вскидывает руки (ноль двадцать восемь осознает, что происходит что-то странное, снимает наушники, отворачивается от экрана).  
\- Мой стиль?.. - шипит ноль ноль пять. - Да там вообще о стиле речь не идет! Позорная история!  
\- Да отстаньте вы от нее, - говорит ноль двадцать восемь, понимая, наконец, в чем дело. - Все знают, что Стросс-Кан не умеет держать руки при себе, тут вообще никто не виноват. Даже братья наши по разуму признают, у меня вот и отчет их есть на ста пяти страницах. Никто не желает ознакомиться?  
Ноль двенадцать опускает голову.  
\- Ладно, извини, - говорит она примирительно, - я ж не со зла, ну, просто...  
\- То-то же, - назидательно говорит ноль ноль пять, возвращается на свое место, садится к компьютеру.  
Офис постепенно возвращается к своим делам, наполняется шелестом бумаги, стуком клавиш, негромкими разговорами.  
Ноль ноль пять получает от ноль двадцать восемь сообщение по внутреннему офисному коммуникатору, читает его, поднимает взгляд и искренне ему улыбается. Ноль двадцать восемь подмигивает ей и снова утыкается в экран.  
Сообщение гласит:  
"Ну, и потом, я знаю твое чувство юмора. Твоя горничная была бы мальчиком :-) "


	3. удивительное рядом

_2011-05-19_

" _Хозяйка пообещала мне_ , - пишет ноль восемь, - _что если я успешно перевезу Офис, то она даст мне настоящий отпуск. Так и сказала, **три дня без права переписки, и можешь валить хоть в Израиль, хоть в Магадан**. Это что-то значит, как ты считаешь?_ "  
"Дурында", - думает ноль ноль сорок четыре и пишет:  
" _Исторически так сложилось, что некоторые дороги в Израиль идут через Магадан. Не забивай голову. **Когда** ты перевезешь Офис?_ "  
" _Ты представляешь, я это нашла_ , - пишет ноль восемь, - _хотя и с некоторым трудом. Это ты тоже знаешь **наизусть**? А Офис я перевезу за месяц. Теперь, когда я, по крайней мере, уже забила нам место на пятнадцатом этаже, хотя надеялась на двадцатый, должно быть несложно. Завтра пакуем архивы, послезавтра пойду бороться с тренировочным залом. Если меня не съест Профессор, то уж Доктор-то точно понадкусает. Пожелай мне удачи_ ".  
Ноль ноль сорок четыре вспоминает своего первого напарника: еще не старого, еще на ногах, еще полного сил, еще не Профессора.  
И пишет:  
" _К тебе завтра придет девушка, помочь паковаться. Ты ее не очень обижай_ ".  
И получает ответ:  
" _Никогда бы не подумал, что офисные сплетни не врут_ ".


	4. тотальная невезуха

_2011-05-20_

Утром Профессору звонит Хозяйка и говорит:  
\- К тебе сегодня приедет девочка, поможет паковаться, так ты ее сильно не обижай.  
Профессор украдкой (хотя рядом никого нет) щиплет себя за руку, тихо шипит от боли, отвечает:  
\- Вы что, сговорились, что ли?  
\- Что? - рассеянно переспрашивает Хозяйка.  
\- Не могу понять, - угрюмо отвечает Профессор, барабаня пальцами по подлокотнику, - почему все считают, что я обижаю девушек. Я не обижаю девушек, - назидательно говорит он, - я очень люблю девушек, особенно симпатичных. Она хоть симпатичная?  
\- Что? - устало повторяет Хозяйка, потом спохватывается, говорит:  
\- Откуда я знаю? Короче, ты понял, да? - и отключается.  
Профессор со вздохом кладет трубку на аппарат, выкатывается из-за стола и направляется к первому архивному залу.

Вообще, конечно, архивы пакуют специально обученные люди, и Профессор только приглядывает за ними, объясняя, как обращаться с самыми необычными экспонатами, а уж ноль восемь и вовсе тут не нужна, но ей кажется, что таким образом она, по крайней мере, проявляет уважение к архивам и их бессменному хранителю. Поэтому она появляется вместе с толпой работяг в синих форменных комбинезонах, вежливо здоровается с Профессором, благодарит за свежесваренный кофе и смотрит огромными глазами на то, как двое грузчиков выносят из девятого зала что-то гигантское, бесформенное, завернутое в тяжелую темно-бордовую портьеру. Профессор ее, по большей части, игнорирует. После двойного предупреждения ему кажется, что это - самая безопасная тактика.  
Ноль восемь довольно быстро понимает, что ей здесь не рады, прощается и ретируется.

Диана безуспешно пытается дозвониться до ноль восемь, потом плюет и звонит ноль двадцать восемь - просто потому, что считает его самым приличным человеком во всем Офисе.  
Ноль двадцать восемь выслушивает ее взволнованную скороговорку, отвечает:  
\- Все ясно, перестань паниковать и возвращайся, - кладет трубку, поворачивается к ноль двадцать и говорит философски:  
\- Вот бабы дуры-то, а?  
Ноль двадцать хмыкает.

Ноль восемь выходит из архивов и обнаруживает на телефоне двадцать два неотвеченных вызова: двенадцать от Дианы, пять от ноль двадцать восемь, четыре от ноль двадцать и один от Хозяйки. Нажимает на кнопку "перезвонить".  
\- Не очень понимаю, - говорит Хозяйка вместо приветствия, - зачем ты послала туда Диану, но она уже подняла на уши пол-Офиса новостью о том, что с номером тебя обманули.  
Ноль восемь хочет сказать, что Диана всего лишь должна была уточнить размеры помещения и расположение вентиляционных шахт, чтобы знать, что хотя бы в этом их не обманули, а переговоры о номере лучше бы оставить тому, кто понимает, о чем идет речь, но она проглатывает первое, второе и третье возражения, которые приходят ей в голову, и отвечает:  
\- Я поняла, я сейчас разберусь.  
\- Уж пожалуйста, - говорит Хозяйка.  
Ноль восемь садится в машину, набирает номер агента по недвижимости, выслушивает невнятные оправдания, подумывает устроить истерику, понимает, что у нее нет сил, говорит, еле сдерживая дрожь в голосе:  
\- Вы знаете все наши условия, перезвоните, пожалуйста, когда помещение будет им соответствовать.  
Убирает трубку в карман, смотрит невидящими глазами на руль, заявляет:  
\- Зато в новом помещении архива будет ловить телефон!  
Обещанный ноль ноль сорок четыре месяц начинает представляться ей как минимум тремя.


	5. искусство для народа

_2011-05-23_

Ноль ноль тридцать три прилетает в аэропорт Орли, получает багаж и звонит ноль двенадцать.  
\- Возвращайся, - говорит она, - пока что никаких больше планов на тебя нет.  
\- Точно? - переспрашивает он.  
\- Точно, точно, - повторяет она. - Давай, а то пропустишь все самое интересное.  
\- Что?..  
\- Самое интересное, говорю! Ты вообще в курсе, что мы переезжаем?  
\- Опять?  
\- Не опять, а... - она что-то мямлит мимо трубки, молчит, видимо, слушая, потом громко смеется и, наконец, захлебывается кашлем.  
\- Эй, ты там жива? - уточняет он.  
Ноль двенадцать прокашливается, бормочет что-то вроде: "Проклятые рудники", - потом, похоже, включает громкую связь и говорит с улыбкой в голосе:  
\- Тут внимательные телезрители интересуются, не ты ли, случайно, задал фон Триеру сакраментальный вопрос?..  
Ноль ноль тридцать три поджимает губы.  
\- Передай "внимательным зрителям", - говорит он злобно, - что если бы они были по-настоящему внимательны, они бы непременно обратили свое внимание, что этот вопрос задавала женщина. Тетка из "Таймс".  
\- Же-е-е-енщина, - задумчиво тянет ноль двенадцать. - Общался ли ты с этой женщиной в течение сорока восьми часов перед судьбоносным для Ларса интервью?  
Ноль ноль тридцать три ухмыляется.  
\- Ты же знаешь, - говорит он медленно, - что я... не могу тебе ответить на этот вопрос.  
Ноль двенадцать снова смеется.  
\- В общем, приезжай. Мы с тобой тут еще... побеседуем.  
Ноль ноль тридцать три снова улыбается и уже собирается отключиться, но тут вспоминает.  
\- О, кстати о "побеседуем". Двадцать восьмой-то вернулся? Что рассказывает? Как кемпинг под балконом?  
В трубке слышится возня на заднем фоне, сдавленные проклятия, потом, вроде бы, хлопает дверь.  
\- Задашь ему этот вопрос сам, - говорит ноль двенадцать весело. - Не ты будешь первый, конечно... Но такова судьба ответственного по королевской свадьбе, что уж тут поделать.  
Ноль ноль тридцать три ржет в голос и нажимает на кнопку "отбой".


	6. total fuck-up

_2011-05-24_

Ноль восемь никогда не играла в покер, но в такие вот моменты ей кажется, что у нее бы получилось.  
Она смотрит в бумаги, затем на Диану, потом на белобрысую девицу рядом с ней. Лицо ноль восемь (как ей хочется верить) абсолютно ничего не выражает.  
\- Значит, - говорит она медленно, - вы были на собеседовании... - она делает паузу, сверяется с документами на столе, продолжает. - Вы были на собеседовании в кадровом агентстве, и вас послали в наш отдел кадров.  
Девица уверенно кивает.  
\- В отделе кадров провели интервью, и дали вам на подпись все необходимые бумаги.  
Девица кивает, но уже куда менее уверенно.  
\- Какие-то проблемы? - спрашивает она. - Мне сказали, что все уже обговорено, и я могу приступить... с завтрашнего утра.  
\- Да, конечно, - говорит ноль восемь. - Бумаги в полном порядке. Тамара... Я могу звать вас Тамарой?..  
\- Конечно, - девица снова кивает, улыбаясь.  
\- Тамара, я договорюсь, чтобы до завтра вам подготовили рабочее место. Начальница до понедельника в командировке, но я завтра поставлю вам задачу, так что не волнуйтесь, все будет хорошо. Диана, проводи, пожалуйста, коллегу, чтобы она не потерялась у нас тут в переходах.  
Ноль восемь смотрит, как они выходят, ждет десять секунд, потом берет со стола дырокол и швыряет его в стену.  
Еще через три секунды дверь распахивается и ноль ноль пять опасливо заглядывает внутрь.  
\- Что-то случилось? - спрашивает она.  
\- Случилось? - повторяет ноль восемь громким шепотом. - Случилось?  
Большой степлер отправляется следом за дыроколом.  
\- Рак мозга у наших кадровиков случился! - вопит ноль восемь, размахивая руками. - Ты хоть представляешь, что будет с архангелами, когда они узнают, что у нас работает офис-менеджер без допуска? Да что без допуска? Она даже не знает, что такое допуск! Она думает, что мы новостное агентство!..  
\- А мы что, нет? - изумляется ноль ноль пять. - Ой, молчу, молчу, не бейте, тетенька!..


	7. утренняя рассылка по офису

_2011-05-25_

From: 08 at Office_203_Group  
To: Office_203_Group'  
CC: Mistress_Mine  
Subject: О чрезвычайных обстоятельствах  
Важность: Высокая

Уважаемые коллеги!

 ~~Поскольку кое-кто показал себя категорически профнепригодным  
В результате катастрофического факапа~~  
Как результат трагического стечения обстоятельств, на работу в Офис был принят офис-менеджер без необходимого допуска.  
Обращаю ваше внимание, что все документы были подписаны и завизированы Министерством, в связи с чем в ближайшие три месяца уволить указанного офис-менеджера в соответствии с действующим законодательством возможным не представляется, поэтому все возможные комментарии и предложения на данную тему ~~можете засунуть себе в задницу~~ не приветствуются.  
В связи вышеописанными событиями огромная просьба ко всему оперативному персоналу:  
1\. Фотоаппараты в Офис не приносить (это в любом случае запрещено Правилами, раздел 128, параграф 15);  
2\. В случае возникновения обоснованной необходимости принести в Офис фотоаппарат, не размахивать им перед офис-менеджером (это в любом случае запрещено Правилами, раздел 128, параграф 18);  
3\. Информацию с допуском от 3.5 до 8.9 включительно в Офисных помещениях (кроме переговорных комнат № 14 и 15 в отсутствие офис-менеджера) не обсуждать;  
4\. Твердые копии документов с допуском от 3.5 до 8.9 включительно хранить исключительно в предназначенных для них специально оборудованных сейфах и по Офису не разбрасывать (это в любом случае запрещено Правилами, раздел 58, параграф 4);  
5\. Информацию с допуском от 3.5 до 7.4 включительно рассылать только по списку Office_203_Group' (обратите особое внимание на "штрих"! также напоминаю, что Правилами, раздел 53, параграф 35, запрещено рассылать информацию с допуском от 7.5 до 8.9 включительно);  
6\. Аналитикам при обсуждении проблемы при офис-менеджере избегать выражений, содержащих словосочетания "устранить цель" и все словосочетания аналогичного содержания (в том числе "решение проблемы в результате несчастного случая" и "устранение цели оперативным путем"); "государственная необходимость" (в том числе любые упоминания Министерства); "Большая Игра" (за исключением очевидно иронических коннотаций); прочих выражений, позволяющих связать действия Офиса с Игрой в любом виде (за исключением информационного освещения происходящих событий, ~~сами сообразите, чай, не маленькие~~ );  
7\. Полевым игрокам при обсуждении задания при офис-менеджере не упоминать реальные локации Игры, заменяя их названиями локаций, проходящим по документам с допуском до 3.4 включительно (это в любом случае требование Правил, раздел 203, параграфы 14-18, 23);  
8\. Все полученные в результате полевых операций материальные ценности сдавать в Архив, не принося их ни в Офис, ни в прочие не предназначенные для их хранения места (это в любом случае запрещено Правилами, раздел 9, параграфы 13-14).

Обращаю также особое внимание тех, кого сложившаяся ситуация забавляет, на тот факт, что раскрытие информации с допуском от 3.5 до 7.4 включительно наказывается ~~расстрелом через повешенье~~ в соответствии с действующим законодательством (для всех желающих могу провести краткую лекцию по данному вопросу), а каждый случай раскрытия информации с допуском от 7.5 до 8.9 включительно рассматривается Министерством индивидуально, и последствия для раскрывшего обычно непредсказуемы. ~~и крайне болезненны~~

Офис-менеджер выходит на работу сегодня в 10 утра.  
Желаю вам, коллеги, удачного дня.

08


	8. дневная переписка

_2011-05-26_

25.05.2011, 12:23,  
To: 005 at Office_203_Group  
From: 08 at Office_203_Group  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Fw: Re: В Офисе - пополнение!

 ~~Ненавижу вас, веселых раздолбаев.~~  
Ох, надеюсь...

> 25.05.2011, 12:21,  
To: 08 at Office_203_Group  
From: 005 at Office_203_Group  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Fw: Re: В Офисе - пополнение!

> да куда уж яснее  
> не психуй  
> через три месяца уволишь ее нах  
> и все будет, как прежде  
> по-раздолбайски, но весело  
> а пока что я собираюсь выяснить, сможет ли она найти нам приличные обеды с доставкой в Офис  
> все, что мы до сих пор пробовали, по консистенции смахивало на клей, а по вкусу на бумагу

>> 25.05.2011, 12:19,  
To: 005 at Office_203_Group  
From: 08 at Office_203_Group  
Subject: Re: Re: Fw: Re: В Офисе - пополнение!

>> Если ты только слово лишнее при ней скажешь, я лично тебя сдам.  
>> Я достаточно ясно излагаю?

>>> 25.05.2011, 12:17,  
To: 08 at Office_203_Group  
From: 005 at Office_203_Group  
Subject: Re: Fw: Re: В Офисе - пополнение!

>>> И вовсе не надо так нервничать!  
>>> (бодрый псевдо-офисный стиль тебе, кстати, удается хуже бюрократического. сразу видна истинная натура)

>>>> 25.05.2011, 12:16,  
To: Office_203_Group’  
From: 08 at Office_203_Group  
Subject: Fw: Re: В Офисе - пополнение!

>>>> Фототехнику, как то: фотоаппараты, штативы, вспышки, батарейки (для фотоаппаратов), фотопленку, карты памяти (для фотоаппаратов), объективы - получать в техническом отделе, как и всегда (в соответствии с Правилами, раздел 127, параграфы 4-8).  
>>>> К Тамаре обращаться за ОФИСНОЙ КАНЦЕЛЯРИЕЙ, как то: степлеры, дыроколы, ножницы, офисные ножи (для бумаги); карты памяти, флэшки, внешние диски (для компьютеров); ручки, карандаши, фломастеры, линейки, клей, скотч, калькуляторы и пр. (для офисной работы!)  
>>>>  
>>>> 08  
\-------- Forwarded Message --------

>>>> 25.05.2011, 12:05,  
To: 08 at Office_203_Group  
From: 0018 at Office_203_Group  
Subject: Re: В Офисе - пополнение!

>>>>  
>>>> Я не понял, а если мне фототехника новая нужна?  
>>>>  
>>>> 0018

>>>>> 25.05.2011, 12:04,  
To: Office_203_Group  
From: 08 at Office_203_Group  
Subject: В Офисе - пополнение!

>>>>> Уважаемые коллеги!  
>>>>>  
>>>>> В нашем дружном коллективе появился новый человек - офис-менеджер Тамара! Прошу любить и жаловать, и обращаться к Тамаре по всем вопросам, связанным с жизнью Офиса и нашей жизнью в нем: если у кого-то закончились канцелярские принадлежности, если не работает кондиционер, если кого-то обижают охранники на входе в здание, помните, - Тамара спасет вас!  
>>>>>  
>>>>> Тамара, добро пожаловать!  
>>>>>  
>>>>> 08  
>>>> \-------- End of Forwarded Message --------


	9. новая любовь

_2011-05-26_

\- Между прочим, - говорит ноль сорок два уныло, - вчера был День полотенца.  
Ноль двадцать восемь непонимающе смотрит на него, потом широко распахивает глаза и хлопает себя по лбу:  
\- Вот черт! А я и забыл!  
\- Все забыли, - грустно говорит ноль сорок два. - Вы... Вы просто променяли меня на эту Тамару! - заканчивает он обвиняюще.


	10. рабочие моменты

_2011-05-27_

Хозяйка невидяще открывает глаза, на ощупь нашаривает на тумбочке трубку, прикладывает к уху.  
\- Мать, - бодро спрашивает Доктор, - мы переезжаем или нет?  
Хозяйка проглатывает первые пять ответов, которые приходят ей в голову, говорит:  
\- Док, а почему ты вдруг решил, что мы можем не переехать?  
\- Ну, как же, - быстро отвечает Доктор, - сначала мне звонит твоя девочка и говорит, что мы переезжаем в прошлую субботу. Потом выясняется, что мы не переезжаем, потому что не нашлось помещение, но в субботу все равно приходит твоя девочка и удивляется, почему у меня ничего не готово. Но ведь помещения же нет!  
Хозяйка закрывает глаза, медленно считает про себя до десяти, потом обратно от десяти до нуля.  
\- Мать?.. - неуверенно спрашивает Доктор.  
\- Расскажи мне, пожалуйста, - тихо, но угрожающе говорит Хозяйка, - какое отношение твое барахло имеет к помещению для Офиса?  
\- Ну, как же... - начинает Доктор.  
Затем он, видимо, решает, что лучший способ защиты - нападение, и продолжает чуть увереннее:  
\- И вообще, почему это барахло? Мое оборудование...  
\- Твое гребаное оборудование, - говорит Хозяйка свистящим шепотом, - переезжает вместе со всем техническим блоком, понятно? Поэтому сворачивай свои маршруты, и когда к тебе в следующий раз придет... моя девочка... будь любезен погрузиться и переехать!  
\- Но я не могу, - растерянно отвечает Доктор, - она придет завтра, а мне надо минимум три дня...  
\- Значит так, - чеканит Хозяйка. - Сейчас ты ей позвонишь и скажешь, что завтра у тебя ничего готово не будет, и поэтому ты переезжаешь в следующую субботу. Потом ты аккуратно пакуешься и переезжаешь в следующую субботу. Приказ ясен?  
\- Да... - неуверенно говорит Доктор. - Слушай, а что ты такая злая сегодня?  
\- У меня четыре часа утра. И мне через полтора часа вставать. Я ответила на твой вопрос?  
\- А, - с облегчением отвечает Доктор, - мать, так ты в командировке! Что ж ты сразу не сказала? Я уж подумала, ты на меня злишься за что-то... Извини, что разбудил, спи, конечно...  
Хозяйка аккуратно кладет трубку под подушку, закрывает глаза и проваливается в сон с мыслями о работе воспитательницей детского сада.


	11. легкая путаница

_2011-05-31_

\- Вы уже определитесь там, пожалуйста, - раздраженным голосом говорит трубка, - я же вам вчера уже все сказала!  
\- Э... - очень интеллектуально отвечает ноль восемь.  
\- Я же уже дала все контакты! - трубка называет адрес.  
\- Нам не подходит, - неуверенно говорит ноль восемь. - Это новостройка, мне ее уже предлагали...  
\- Вчера, - с нажимом говорит трубка, - вас все устроило! Я же говорю, определитесь, пожалуйста, и мы с вами прекрасно договоримся!  
\- Спасибо, - говорит ноль восемь растерянно. - Всего доброго.  
Хозяйка переводит взгляд с красного телефона на своем столе на белый и обратно, потом смотрит на ноль восемь.  
\- Это какой-то бред, - говорит ноль восемь быстро, - не может быть, чтобы их тоже заставили переезжать одновременно с нами, это же бессмысленно!..  
\- Ну почему же, - медленно отвечает Хозяйка, - некоторый смысл в этом есть... Иди, я тебя сейчас наберу.  
Ноль восемь снимает трубку.  
\- Это был телеканал, - сообщает Хозяйка, - они вчера подписали договор, переезжают в тот офис, что в новой башне. Прямо на второй этаж. А ты ищи, ищи дальше.  
\- Поняла, - говорит ноль восемь. - Ищу. Эх, нам так подходил этот, в башне... Там такая вентиляционная система!..  
Она кладет трубку, задумчиво смотрит по сторонам и нехорошо улыбается.  
\- Тамара, - спрашивает ноль восемь, - вы ведь не очень заняты?  
Та оглядывает заваленный бумагами стол, неуверенно качает головой.  
\- Да нет, а что?  
\- Вы знаете, мы собираемся переехать. Беда в том, что последнее приличное помещение в новостройке вчера заняли наши коллеги с телеканала... Мы, понимаете, обожаем переезжать двумя офисами сразу, хорошо еще, что не всеми шестью. Но, беда в том, что у нас очень специфические требования...  
Ноль восемь рассказывает, Тамара кивает и записывает.


	12. дресс-код

_2011-05-31_

\- Это что? - говорит ноль ноль пятьдесят восхищенно.  
\- Не знаешь, что ли? - ноль двенадцать внимательно смотрит в зеркало. - Это лосины.  
\- Ты пойдешь в Офис... - ноль ноль пятьдесят переводит дыхание и переспрашивает с восторгом в голосе:  
\- В лосинах?..  
Ноль двенадцать резко разворачивается, упирает руки в бока, чуть наклоняется вперед.  
\- Я, - говорит она, делая паузы после каждого слова, - пойду в Офис в лосинах.  
Молчит несколько секунд, потом продолжает нормальным тоном:  
\- Потому что я уже имела с Хозяйкой три душеспасительных беседы, платья какой длины считаются в Офисе "приличными". И еще одного разговора кто-то из нас может не вынести.  
\- Да у тебя платье почти до колена!  
\- В следующий раз, - говорит ноль двенадцать, выходя их квартиры, - сама ей об этом скажешь!

Ноль ноль пять смотрит на ноль двенадцать, несколько раз удивленно моргает, спрашивает:  
\- А тебе не жарко в этих... штанишках?  
Ноль двенадцать поглубже вдыхает, готовясь ответить, но первой успевает невесть откуда появившаяся Хозяйка:  
\- Она просто знает, - говорит Хозяйка с глубоким удовлетворением в голосе, - что без этих... штанишек... ее в Офис бы не пустили!


	13. нет покоя безумцам

_2011-06-06_

Тамара и Диана выходят покурить.  
\- Слушай, - спрашивает Тамара тихо, - а ведь на рабочем месте нельзя же посторонними вещами заниматься?  
Диана мотает головой.  
\- А чего? - спрашивает она.  
\- Да я, - говорит Тамара заговорщицким полушепотом, - вчера вечером нашла в принтере распечатку... Описание хода в какой-то игре, прикинь! Да так подробно, что купить, кого убить...  
Диана смотрит на нее испуганно, хлопает глазами, говорит, тоже шепотом:  
\- Это очень, очень плохо... Что ты с ней сделала?  
Тамара торжествующе улыбается:  
\- В шредер спустила, конечно!  
Диана с видимым облегчением кивает.  
\- Это круто, - быстро говорит она, - Тамара, ты супер! Представляешь, что было бы, если бы наша стерва узнала?  
Тамара поеживается.  
\- Не хочу об этом думать, - улыбается она.  
\- Ты если что еще такое найдешь, - говорит Диана, - ты его тоже сразу в шредер, ага? Сама видишь, люди творческие, увлекающиеся... Начальство нервное... Стерва наша бдит...  
\- Да ну, конечно, - соглашается Тамара, - что я, не понимаю, что ли. Все играли...


	14. не глядя

_2011-06-08_

\- Чертовы испанские огурцы, - говорит ноль сорок два, - ненавижу. Они мне всю картинку портят!  
\- Махнемся? - немедленно предлагает ноль двенадцать. - Ты мне огурцы, а я тебе ливийских повстанцев.  
Ноль сорок два машет на нее рукой и снова утыкается в монитор.  
Ноль двадцать восемь снимает наушники.  
\- А вы заметили, какие стоят погоды? - спрашивает он.  
\- Предсказанные? - с надеждой говорит ноль двенадцать.  
\- Практически, - ухмыляется ноль двадцать восемь. - Плюс тридцать, и продолжает расти! А между тем, впервые на моей памяти в нашем углу работает кондиционер!  
\- Угадай, кого мы должны за это поблагодарить, - бормочет ноль сорок два.  
\- А кстати, кого? - поворачивается к нему ноль двадцать восемь.  
Ноль сорок два пожимает плечами:  
\- С трех раз?  
Ноль двадцать восемь хмурится.  
\- Неужели?..  
Ноль двенадцать вздыхает.  
\- Девочка без допуска починила нам кондиционер, наладила доставку жратвы и вчера, не особо стараясь, ввергла в ничтожество охранника на входе, который опять пытался не пустить Дока, утверждая, что у него поддельный пропуск. Хотя, вообще, я не знаю, что тут делает Док, потому что медчасть со всей его техникой и маршрутами перевезли еще в субботу.  
\- И мы теперь без качалки, - подхватывает, подходя, ноль ноль пять. - Меня муж уже достал, если честно, потому что он уже три дня без тренировки, и если так пойдет дальше, то я его убью. Или, - добавляет она мечтательно-задумчиво, - может, он меня...  
\- Извините, - говорит Тамара у нее за спиной, - я нечаянно услышала, что вы обсуждаете, и я подумала - может быть, мы устроим корпоративный выезд на природу? Шашлыки, танцы, а для любителей спорта - пейнтбол?  
Ноль ноль пять медленно разжимает кулаки, открывает глаза и поворачивается к Тамаре:  
\- Я прошу прощения, что вы сказали?  
\- Пейнтбол, - повторяет Тамара удивленно, - ну... Извините, я вас напугала? Я не собиралась так вот подкрадываться, я просто...  
\- Тамара, - говорит ноль ноль пять, выделяя каждое слово, - вы знаете... Пожалуйста, не делайте так больше. В смысле...  
\- Она имеет в виду, - беззаботно говорит ноль двенадцать, - что у нас тут все, знаете, нервные очень. Вы, Тамара, просто немножко рискуете, если застаете тут кого-то врасплох.  
Тамара растерянно озирается.  
\- Но я...  
\- Нет-нет, - улыбается ноль ноль пять, - все в порядке, не обращайте внимания, это она так шутит.  
\- Да, - немедленно соглашается ноль двенадцать, - это я так шучу. Не обращайте внимания. Что вы говорили про пейнтбол?


	15. tamara's lj

hopeful (diligent_one) wrote,  
@ 2011-05-24 18:23:00

завтра выхожу на новую работу  
пока что испытательный срок, так что без подробностей  
_______________________________________  
(3 comments) - (add a comment)

lostinthoughts  
2011-05-24 18:28:13  
мужики-то, мужики симпатичные есть?

diligent_one  
2011-05-25 12:53:05  
есть  
два  
один - чисто Джон Симм, только рыжий  
по-моему, гей  
второй - как Шон Коннери времен Бонда  
женат  
на тутошней одной

lostinthoughts  
2011-05-25 13:04:18  
ыыыыыыыыыыы  
куда, куда податься приличной девушке?


	16. tamara's lj

dismal (diligent_one) wrote,  
@ 2011-05-31 22:15:14

 _friends only_  
ох, уволят меня  
как пить дать, уволят  
_______________________________________  
(10 comments) - (add a comment)

lostinthoughts  
2011-05-31 22:20:23  
мать, ты что?

diligent_one  
2011-05-31 22:23:05  
мне сегодня дали задание  
поди, говорит, туда, не знаю, куда  
принеси, говорит, то, не знаю, что  
и вообще, по-моему, я ей не нравлюсь

lostinthoughts  
2011-05-31 22:34:11  
да ну может и нафиг их тогда?

diligent_one  
2011-05-31 22:42:10  
да ты понимаешь...  
нравится мне там  
как-то вот необъяснимо  
хотя вообще-то они офигенно странные все  
но такие... забавные, что ли  
только у меня в офисе все время ощущение, что я чего-то не догоняю, ты знаешь  
как будто бы они все сговорились и играют во что-то, а я правил не знаю  
а они все знают, прикинь? даже дура-секретарша  
а я одна в непонятках  
я совсем идиотка, да?

lostinthoughts  
2011-05-31 22:52:13  
ну... не столько идиотка, сколько параноик  
ты не переживай, мать  
я тебя знаю  
ты их всех сделаешь))

beemyvalentine  
2011-05-31 23:08:08  
ты, подруга, там совсем с ума сошла, я смотрю, со своей работой  
что они тебе такое могут поручить, что ты не можешь сделать?  
поймать усаму бин ладена?  
ты лости слушай  
она дело говорит  
девки, давайте выпьем, а? тыщу лет не собирались  
в тяпницу?

lostinthoughts  
2011-05-31 23:25:09  
ДААА!!!!!!!

diligent_one  
2011-05-31 23:36:12  
бин ладена, к твоему сведению, месяц назад уже того...

lostinthoughts  
2011-05-31 23:44:07  
насрать на бинладена!  
тяпница-то что?

diligent_one  
2011-05-31 23:55:48  
да выпьем, выпьем, куда ж я от вас денусь-то... ;)


	17. сложносочиненное

_2011-06-21_

**tamara's lj**

perplexed (diligent_one) wrote,  
@ 2011-06-08 23:55:58 

_friends only_  
два дня назад получила документальное подтверждение, что сотрудники мои - такие же живые люди, как и все остальные  
пропустила через шредер  
вчера поругалась с охраной на входе  
идиоты какие-то  
написала жалобу владельцам здания  
сегодня предложила коллегам поиграть в пейнтбол в свободное от работы время  
по-моему, впечатлилась только половина, но предварительно договорились на 25ое 

или я не молодец? 

(все равно, что-то не так  
не понимаю, что именно)  
_______________________________________  
(3 comments) - (add a comment) 

lostinthoughts  
2011-06-08 23:58:47  
возьмите меня с собой на пейнтбол!!! 

beemyvalentine  
2011-06-09 00:51:12  
http://beemyvalentine.livejournal.com/121488.html#cutid1 

diligent_one  
2011-06-09 01:13:32  
йооо  
я думала, только у нас на охране такие идиоты... 

**\-------------------  
** \- Слушайте, - говорит ноль ноль пятьдесят, - они опять мой пропуск только что не облизали... Ну, уж понюхали-то точно. А ведь я уже две недели каждый день там хожу. И никакого толку.  
Ноль ноль пять пожимает плечами.  
\- Будь моя воля... - начинает она.  
\- А главное, - перебивает ее ноль ноль пятьдесят, - если вдруг что, я бы, например... - она оглядывается на Тамару, продолжает в замешательстве, - ну, в смысле...  
\- Если вдруг что, - говорит ноль ноль тридцать три с милой улыбкой, - никакой реально пользы от этих друзей на входе не будет, если ты об этом. Их всех положат, не приходя в сознание.  
Ноль ноль пятьдесят делает большие глаза, потом кивает. Ноль ноль пять пожимает плечами.  
Тамара говорит:  
\- Оказывается, не только у нас проблемы с проходной. Знакомая недавно рассказывала, что у них охранник на входе не пропустил курьера со срочной посылкой...  
Ноль двенадцать слушает ее историю, хмурится, словно пытается что-то вспомнить. 

\-------------------  
rumpleteazer012@gmail.com:  
слушай  
а кто у нас недавно писал во френдленте про курьера со срочной посылкой и затык с охранником? 

impassible:  
когда? 

rumpleteazer012@gmail.com:  
фиг знает  
на прошлой неделе?  
я что-то листала-листала... 

impassible:  
брата спроси  
он у тебя с памятью 

rumpleteazer012@gmail.com:  
брат в командировке  
ему не до этих наших глупостей 

impassible:  
знаешь, было что-то  
черт, склероз  
не Пчела? 

rumpleteazer012@gmail.com:  
точно!  
пчела!  
спасибо, друг, век не забуду! 

шит  
сколько у нее френдов-то... 

impassible:  
а что? 

rumpleteazer012@gmail.com:  
да так  
есть у меня одна теория...  
потом расскажу, ок? 

impassible:  
ок  
обращайтесь)) 


	18. два письма

_2011-06-22_

_неотправленное_

rumpleteazer to mungojerrie:

представляешь, полтинник отказывается играть в пейнтбол, говорит, что еще недостаточно хорошо себя чувствует, но если ее как следует напоить, то признается, что слишком похоже на работу, и что она не хочет по нам стрелять, даже краской  
когда я называю ее сентиментальной дурой, обижается  
приезжай поскорее, уж нам-то с тобой друг в друга не попасть - ну как-то совсем странно, согласись  
помнишь того доктора? "нереализованная подростковая агрессия", my ass  
видел бы он меня теперь  
я стала такая приличная  
меня уже можно показывать в зоопарке без клетки

она говорит, что она мной гордится  
я ее так люблю  
ты себе не представляешь

зато когда мне все говорят, что я идиотка, я соглашаюсь, потому что это правда  
потому что я уже измордовала двадцать восьмого вопросами за сирию, и скоро он пошлет меня нахуй, и будет прав  
ты тоже, когда прочитаешь, скажешь, и я тоже соглашусь

я так хочу посмотреть, где ты  
я так боюсь, что ты в сирии  
я так боюсь

полтинник говорит, что это потому, что я бы хотела быть там, с тобой, а вовсе не потому, что ты можешь не вернуться, потому что ты всегда возвращаешься

а я бы не хотела, совсем даже нет  
я стала такая спокойная  
когда дело не касается тебя, конечно  
скоро я научусь вязать  
у тебя будут дети, и я буду вязать им носки и свитера  
и они будут называть меня чокнутой тетушкой

ты только всегда возвращайся

_отправленное_

rumpleteazer to mungojerrie:

скучаю я  
заканчивайте там уже, что ли


	19. ночной рейс

_2011-06-25_

Ноль ноль тринадцать и ноль ноль два проходят контроль в аэропорту Барахас.  
Ноль ноль тринадцать ставит ботинки на ленту, вытаскивает ремень, задумчиво роется в карманах. Ноль ноль два аккуратно достает из рюкзака один за другим четыре фотоаппарата, предъявляет их проверяющему, так же аккуратно складывает их обратно, открывает внешний карман, показывает два лежащих там объектива.  
\- Muchas camaras, segnor! - c уважением восклицает проверяющий.  
Ноль ноль два довольно улыбается.

\- Не пойду я завтра ни на какой пейнтбол, - говорит он ноль ноль тринадцать позже, в самолете. - Не могли боулинг, что ли, придумать?  
\- А что, - спрашивает ноль ноль тринадцать, поднимая правую бровь, - какие-то проблемы?  
\- Еще бы, - отвечает ноль ноль два. - Я все-таки профессионал, - шепчет он заговорщицки на ухо ноль ноль тринадцать. - Если у меня в руках оружие, из которого я с хорошей вероятностью промажу, потому что у него ствол кривой... Тут я нервничаю!  
Ноль ноль тринадцать хмыкает.  
\- А вот у меня по результатам последнего полугодия, - говорит он тихо, - такое ощущение, что я теперь профессиональная мишень. В этом свете кривой ствол в руках противника вселяет в меня надежду.  
\- Так ты пойдешь, что ли?  
Ноль ноль тринадцать радостно кивает, ухмыляясь, и в этот момент он, как думает ноль ноль два, особенно похож на сестру.


	20. перед балом

_2011-06-25_

\- Извините, - говорит Тамара, - вы...  
\- Марк со мной, - говорит ноль сорок два, материализуясь у нее за левым плечом. - Он, правда, только на пикник...  
Марк улыбается, ноль сорок два берет его за руку. Тамара провожает их взглядом, вздыхает, поворачивается к Диане.  
\- Ты-то почему не хочешь сыграть?  
Диана отводит глаза, смотрит на землю, потом куда-то вдаль, потом качает головой, рассеянно улыбается, говорит:  
\- Да ну, ты понимаешь... В общем...  
Тамара пожимает плечами.  
\- Ну, не мое дело, конечно. Вообще, я думала, будет меньше народу, но, кажется, еда и выпивка привлекли много желающих...  
\- Меня, например, - заявляет ноль ноль пятьдесят, подходя к ним под руку с ноль ноль два.  
\- И меня, - добавляет он. - Участвовать я, конечно, не буду, но бесплатная еда?.. Мой вариант, ей-богу.  
\- Но почему же не поучаствовать? - восклицает Тамара. - У нас сколько получается? Две команды по четыре человека, всего-то!  
\- Ну, - говорит ноль ноль два, - мне не позволяет моя физическая форма, как вы понимаете. Лишний вес, преимущественно сидячая работа...  
Диана издает неопределенный сдавленный звук, бормочет: "Извините", - машет Тамаре рукой и убегает.  
Ноль ноль пятьдесят провожает ее внимательными взглядом прищуренных глаз, на секунду прикусывает нижнюю губу и говорит Тамаре:  
\- А я, вы знаете... вообще пацифистка.


	21. a bunch of lonesome heroes

_2011-06-25_

_...а я сказала им, что не совсем в себе, и никуда не пошла (и это, в общем, правда, потому что я второй месяц не в себе). Барбекю всякое я все равно не люблю, а так... Мне и ходить-то никуда не надо, я заранее знаю, что будет, ну, разве что не уверена, с каким счетом победит победитель.  
Играть, конечно же, будут 12, 13, 5, 19 (потому что они безумные адреналиновые наркоманы), 20 (потому что ему скучно), 7 (потому что считает это корпоративным долгом), 33 (потому что мать ненадолго заглянет посмотреть, что происходит) и, наверное, 28, потому что его заставят для ровного счета.  
50, как она есть сентиментальная идиотка, не захочет стрелять по своим, а Тамаре скажет, что она пацифистка. 2 ненавидит игрушечные стволы, поэтому Тамаре он соврет, что лишний вес не позволяет. Ты когда-нибудь видел, как он проходит маршруты? Я видела, один раз. 19 отстал на втором витке, если тебе это о чем-нибудь говорит.  
42 будет все время при своем Марке, потому что он еще не сказал ему, что мы переезжаем, и не хочет, чтобы кто-нибудь успел раньше.  
Диана будет бегать вокруг и ныть, что ей холодно и неуютно, пока ее кто-нибудь не заткнет.  
Может быть, еще заедет Доктор, потому что у него профессиональный интерес.  
Хозяйка, как я уже написала, заглянет ненадолго, поглядит на все это безобразие, съест кусок курицы и уедет в аэропорт. Нет бы, взять меня с собой... А черт, какая разница. Вы уж там с ней, пожалуйста, закруглитесь по-быстрому. Я волнуюсь, когда она оставляет наш ~~зоопарк~~ детский сад надолго без присмотра.  
Тамара... Тамара все организует так, чтобы комар не подточил носу. Не знаю, что мы будем делать через два месяца. Оставлять как есть - нельзя, у нее и так скоро паранойя будет, а у меня - нервный тик. Допуск дать? Если уж я не понимаю, как это оформить, то, боюсь, это невозможно.  
А если ее уволить, то будет вооруженное восстание и вообще кровавая баня.  
Придумай мне что-нибудь, ты же умный._

_I'd like to tell my story,  
before I turn into gold_


	22. tamara's lj

weary (diligent_one) wrote,  
@ 2011-06-26 15:25:44

_friends only_   
**чуть не сдохла**

докладываю

во-первых, К. действительно гей  
приходил со своим партнером  
...девки...  
ладно, молчу  
но эротические сны на неделю вперед у меня расписаны, так и знайте

во-вторых, у Н. есть брат  
близнец  
ну то есть  
в общем  
короче, мне опять нечего сказать об этом

фотографировать мне, кстати, наша стерва запретила  
боюсь даже подумать  
а сама, между прочим, не приехала  
когда я спросила Д., что с ней, Д. была невнятна  
сказала то ли "любовь", то ли "не в бровь", в общем, опять я ничего не знаю

кстати, в-третьих, Д. - дура и официально меня достала  
жалко, потому что она же - единственная, кто со мной в этой конторе в принципе нормально разговаривает  
между прочим, почему? что со мной не так?

я ведь им всё  
всё я им  
и барбекю было отличное

заезжала Сама  
обозрела обе команды, спросила у Т.: "а ты что не в строю?" - выслушала ответ благосклонно, поблагодарила меня за отличную организацию (меня же не уволят? не уволят же меня?) и отбыла в неизвестном направлении  
Д. говорит, улетела опять в командировку

Т., кстати, путается в показаниях  
мне сказала, что пацифистка, а Самой сказала, что старые раны болят  
ну и как мне с ними тут вообще?

победила, кстати, дружба  
хотя, по-моему, у Н. с братом были на этот счет какие-то разногласия  
но я даже не хочу об этом думать  
думать об этом не хочу

девки  
давайте напьемся

_______________________________________  
(add a comment)


	23. printscreen

2011-06-27

Bee to Queen Tamara show details 26 Jun

совпадение?  
* prntscr.jpg  
153 KB View Download  
  
______________________________________  
____________________________________________  
Queen Tamara to Bee show details 26 Jun  
shit!..  
> On 26 Jun 2011 16:28, "Bee" wrote:


	24. выездное совещание

_2011-06-27_

\- Если она о нас и пишет, - говорит ноль двенадцать, - то в режиме "только для друзей". Последняя открытая запись - майская, о новой работе.  
Ноль сорок два задумчиво поджимает губы.  
\- Ну, если ты говоришь, что она прямо вчера к тебе на страницу зашла, она должна была что-то написать про пейнтбол. Иначе эта твоя "пчела" так бы не среагировала. А она, как мы понимаем, среагировала.  
Ноль двенадцать хмыкает.  
\- На это и был расчет. Фирма веников-то не вяжет.  
\- Фирма делает гробы, - угрюмо подхватывает ноль двадцать. - Это кто-то в Министерстве. И это не проверка. Это подстава. И то, что мы тут месяц телимся, все только усложняет.  
\- Не могу поверить, - говорит ноль восемь.  
Она ерзает на неудобном пластиковом стуле, оглядывается. Вокруг - типичный громкий фудкорт типичного большого торгового центра.  
\- А вы уверены, что тут безопасно? - спрашивает она наконец.  
\- Еще как, - с неприятной улыбкой говорит молчавший до сих пор ноль двадцать восемь. - Может быть, самое безопасное место во всем городе.  
Ноль восемь трет щеки.  
\- Я не понимаю, зачем вы мне это все рассказываете-то?  
\- Затем, - назидательно говорит ноль двадцать, - что именно тебе предстоит надеть каблуки повыше, юбку покороче и пойти в Министерство собирать свежие сплетни.  
Ноль восемь снова ерзает.  
\- Я... Мне в письменном виде, честно говоря, как-то привычнее...  
\- Ничего, - бодро говорит ноль двенадцать. - Надо же когда-то начинать. Чего я, если честно, не понимаю, почему нельзя взять из наших отчетов то, что они собираются вытащить из нее.  
\- И что, - добавляет ноль восемь, - что они собираются?.. Из нее?.. Мы же ничего... Я уже месяц это... бдю...  
\- Ты себе не представляешь, - говорит ноль сорок два, - сколько уже сейчас из нее можно достать полезного для хорошего профайлера. А уж еще через два месяца... правда, после этого ее придется... В общем... Если честно, даже не важно, проверка это или подстава, в смысле, для Тамары неважно. Но вот вопрос с нашими отчетами меня тоже занимает.  
Ноль восемь коротко смеется.  
\- А меня... - начинает она и истерически всхлипывает. - Меня вот не... совсем не занимает.  
Она глубоко вздыхает.  
\- Все-таки, - говорит наконец ноль восемь почти спокойно, - все-таки я сама их пишу.


	25. ничего личного

_2011-07-05_

Ноль ноль два выходит навстречу цели из-за угла двухэтажного кирпичного дома. Они встречаются в очень удачном месте: узкая дорожка отделена от большой трассы густой и высокой живой изгородью, в стенах почти нет окон, а имеющиеся закрыты тяжелыми глухими ставнями. Ноль ноль два потратил полдня только на то, чтобы найти это место на пути цели из офиса в бар, и еще день на то, чтобы убедиться, - здесь крайне редко бывают случайные прохожие, им не помешают.  
\- Извините, - говорит ноль ноль два, приподнимая шляпу, - вы не подскажете, который час?  
Вид ноль ноль два не вызывает опасений даже на такой вот темной грязноватой аллее: просто еще один турист с фотоаппаратом на шее; недотепа, отягощенный одышкой и лишним весом.  
Цель останавливается, поднимает руку с часами к лицу, ноль ноль два оглядывается на всякий случай, затем срывается с места и движется в стремительном ритме тщательно отработанного, непонятного для стороннего наблюдателя танца: раз - и вот цель уже стоит на коленях, лбом в потрескавшийся в асфальт, рука неудобно заломлена за спину; два - ноль ноль два достает иголку из специального отверстия в чехле фотоаппарата, втыкает ее цели под ноготь, вытаскивает, убирает обратно; три - цель лежит ничком, ноль ноль два снова оглядывается (готовый в случае чего закричать: "Человеку плохо!"), выпрямляется, поправляет фотоаппарат, выходит на солнечную улицу, садится в автобус, выходит из автобуса на другом конце города, садится на скамейку в парке, достает из кармана горошину радио, вставляет в ухо, заслоняется газетой.  
\- Ты с ума сошел, - говорит ноль сорок два, - двадцать три минуты без связи, тебя проверка порежет на куски и выкинет!  
Ноль ноль два пожимает плечами, хотя собеседник, естественно, не может его видеть.  
\- Пусть технари разбираются, - отвечает он спокойно. - У меня были помехи, я тебя не слышал. И я потерял цель.  
Ноль сорок два бормочет что-то неразборчиво, говорит уныло:  
\- Братья по разуму очень хотели с целью побеседовать...  
\- Я знаю, - отвечает ноль ноль два. - К сожалению, я больше ничем не могу им помочь, у меня через три часа самолет.  
\- Хорошо, - говорит ноль сорок два, - завтра в восемь у тебя дебрифинг. Микрофон сдашь в техподдержку.  
Ноль ноль два достает телефон, пишет смс ноль ноль семь:  
 _Пытался тут свести наших братьев с одним твоим хорошим другом, но не преуспел_  
И получает в ответ почти мгновенно:  
 _Какая неприятность_


	26. by any means

_2011-07-06_

Хозяйка прикрывает глаза на секунду.  
\- Неужели нельзя было как-то поаккуратнее? - спрашивает она устало.  
\- А отчет-то не ему писать, - говорит ноль восемь с подоконника. - Кто пишет отчет, тот и сделает аккуратно, чего там. Ну, и еще несчастный технарь, которому разбираться с ухом...  
\- Поменяемся? - лениво спрашивает ноль ноль два.  
Ноль восемь вздрагивает.  
\- Нет, спасибо, - говорит она с отвращением, - я пешком постою.  
\- Вы закончили? - сухо спрашивает Хозяйка.  
Ноль восемь краснеет, ноль ноль два смотрит в потолок, качает головой, вздыхает.  
\- Босс, - говорит он проникновенно, - я искренне не понимаю, что вас не устраивает.  
Ноль восемь приглушенно фыркает, Хозяйка резко поворачивается к ней, ноль восемь снова краснеет, бормочет: "Извините", - ерзает по подоконнику.  
Ноль ноль два криво усмехается, продолжает:  
\- Ладно, может быть, по отношению к технику не очень честно. Но, босс, я сказал, сердечный приступ, - пожалуйста, сердечный приступ. Если вы хотели самоубийство - посылали бы пятерку, в конце концов!..


	27. gossip girls

_2011-07-08_

\- Ладно, - говорит ноль восемь, - у меня две сплетни, плохая и очень плохая.  
\- Сначала очень плохую, - немедленно заявляет ноль двадцать, и одновременно с ним ноль двадцать восемь говорит:  
\- Давай просто плохую.  
Они переглядываются, ноль двадцать машет рукой, ноль двадцать восемь пожимает плечами.  
\- Привет вам, Розенкранц и Гильденстерн, - с усмешкой бормочет ноль двенадцать.  
\- Привет вам, Гильденстерн и Розенкранц, - подхватывает ноль сорок два.  
Ноль восемь вздыхает.  
\- Плохая сплетня заключается в том, что у нас скоро будет новый Министр.  
\- Разве это не вечная сплетня за последние десять лет? - спрашивает ноль сорок два.  
\- Вечная, но к ней впервые прилагается очень плохая сплетня.  
Ноль двенадцать приподнимает правую бровь:  
\- Ну?..  
\- В новые Министры прочат Хозяйку. Самые смелые уже спрашивали меня, приглядываю ли я кабинет получше.  
\- А ты приглядываешь? - уточняет ноль двадцать.  
\- Знаешь, что!.. - восклицает ноль восемь раздраженно. - В следующий раз...  
\- Странно это все как-то, - тихо говорит ноль двенадцать. - Не складывается...  
\- Нехорошо это все, - перебивает её ноль сорок два. - Мне кажется, господа аналитики, нам надо эти новости как следует обмозговать.  
Ноль восемь откидывается на спинку стула, прикрывает глаза.


	28. never let me go

_2011-07-08_

Марк честно ждет две недели, потом, наконец, не выдерживает.  
\- Когда вы переезжаете? - спрашивает он.  
Ноль сорок два вздрагивает. Молчит.  
Ноль сорок два хочет сказать: "Это всего восемьдесят километров. Я могу ездить отсюда каждый день".  
Или: "Я буду приезжать на выходные".  
Или: "Мы что-нибудь придумаем".  
Или: "Мы, может, еще вообще не переедем".  
Наконец ноль сорок два говорит:  
\- Я не знаю. В течение двух месяцев, я думаю.  
Марк хочет сказать: "И когда же ты собирался мне сообщить?"  
Или: "Давай поговорим, как взрослые люди".  
Или: "Как ты себе это представляешь вообще?"  
Ноль сорок два просит:  
\- Марк... Не молчи, пожалуйста.  
И Марк отвечает:  
\- Нам нужно пожить отдельно.


	29. приоритеты

_2011-07-09_

Ноль сорок два звонит ноль восемь рано утром в субботу, говорит: "Привет", - и молчит в трубку в ответ на ее: "...если не шутишь".  
Через полминуты она говорит:  
\- Я сейчас приеду. Ты дома?  
Ноль сорок два кивает.  
Ноль восемь ждет двенадцать секунд и отключается.

\- Только не говори, что это было неожиданно, - с порога заявляет она.  
Ноль сорок два качает головой, кивком приглашает ее в комнату. Ноль восемь входит, садится, вздыхает.  
\- Слушай, - говорит она виновато, - я не могу тебя сейчас отправить к мозгоправу...  
\- Не будь идиоткой, - хрипло перебивает ее ноль сорок два, - я не для того тебя позвал.  
Ноль восемь вскидывает на него взгляд, смотрит недоуменно.  
\- У меня новый расчет досчитался, - поджимая губы, говорит ноль сорок два. - Нервный срыв из-за Марка - просто удобный предлог. Никто не удивится, что ты примчалась ко мне в субботу, а потом поехала прямо к Хозяйке. А к мозгоправам из-за таких глупостей...  
\- ...все равно никто не ходит, - заканчивает ноль восемь, криво улыбаясь. - А ты, - продолжает она недоверчиво, - ты точно...  
\- Поверь мне, - говорит ноль сорок два, - сходить с ума из-за несчастной любви я отложу до лучших времен.  
Ноль восемь хмурится, говорит:  
\- Хорошо, показывай, что там у тебя. Но если ты захочешь поговорить...  
\- Знаю, знаю, - нетерпеливо отвечает ноль сорок два, включая компьютер, - ты всегда выслушаешь, и все такое. Смотри лучше...

Вечером, после визита к Хозяйке, ноль восемь пишет:  
"Он, конечно, бодрится, как может, но я-то вижу".  
И ноль ноль сорок четыре отвечает:  
" _Faded the voice, warmth, whiteness, paradise--  
Vanished unseasonably at shut of eve,  
When the dusk holiday -- or holinight  
Of fragrant-curtained love begins to weave  
The woof of darkness thick, for hid delight_"


	30. разговорчики в раю

_11-07-11_

\- Слушай, - говорит ноль двенадцать, - уже все прочитали, а ты еще нет! Непорядок!  
\- Это ваша работа, читать чужие дневники, - говорит ноль восемь, не отрываясь от компьютера.  
\- А твоя? - с интересом спрашивает ноль двенадцать.  
Ноль восемь поднимает на нее взгляд.  
\- А моя работа, - говорит она медленно, - следить, чтобы вы не увлекались.  
\- Мы? Да за кого ты нас... Вот, послушай! - с восторгом в голосе говорит ноль двенадцать. - Смотри, что пишет! "Фотографировать мне, кстати, наша стерва запретила". Стерва - это ты, надо понимать. "А сама, между прочим, не приехала. Когда я спросила Дэ, что с ней, Дэ была невнятна. Сказала то ли "любовь", то ли "не в бровь", в общем, опять я ничего не знаю". Круто, да?  
Ноль восемь смотрит в экран, моргает, опускает взгляд к столу, глубоко вдыхает, выдыхает.  
\- Я, - говорит она тихо, - прекрасно знаю, что вы все тут не великого мнения о моих умственных способностях и личностных качествах. Но я... - она останавливается, переводит дыхание, продолжает. - Но я предпочитаю, когда вы это обсуждаете у меня за спиной. Я достаточно ясно излагаю?  
\- Хей, - восклицает ноль двенадцать, поворачиваясь к ней, - хей, ты что? Обиделась?


	31. разногласия

_2011-07-13_

Ноль двенадцать отталкивается ногой от стола, отъезжает назад, разворачивается на сто восемьдесят градусов, говорит, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь:  
\- А только мне кажется, что лучшим сценарием для Каддафи...  
Ноль восемь откашливается.  
\- Пе-ре-го-вор-ка, - говорит она по слогам. - Номер четырнадцать. Что ты на меня смотришь? Я что-то неясное сказала?  
Ноль двенадцать качает головой, медленно встает.  
\- Иногда мне кажется, - заявляет она, - что ты нарочно ее сюда взяла, чтобы мы только соблюдали... твою обожаемую инструкцию.  
Ноль восемь вскакивает.  
\- Во-первых, - восклицает она, - это не я ее взяла! Во-вторых... Во-вторых, это не моя обожаемая инструкция! Это должны быть общие обожаемые правила! Вы все!.. - она обводит комнату обвиняющим взглядом, - вы все подписывались! Служить и защищать! Нет, не знакомо?..  
Все молчат.  
Ноль двенадцать пожимает плечами, садится.  
Ноль восемь проводит языком по пересохшим губам, еще раз оглядывает комнату, разворачивается, выходит.


	32. tamara’s lj

cheerful (diligent_one) wrote,  
@ 2011-07-15 09:20:08

 _friends only_  
ааааа!!!  
я сделала это!!!  
я дошла туда, не знаю, куда!!!  
принесла то, не знаю, то!!!  
уф  
я такая молодец  
теперь-то меня не уволят? не уволят меня теперь?  
(а если меня не уволят, так это же мне тоже переезжать с сентября, да? ой, мама моя женщина...)  
____________________________  
(3 comments) - (add a comment)

lostinthoughts  
2011-07-15 09:25:23  
а вот с этого места поподробнее!  
кто переезжает? куда переезжает?  
доктор, мы ее теряем!!!

beemyvalentine  
2011-07-15 10:05:18  
да, я вот тоже что-то не поняла  
чего?

diligent_one  
2011-07-15 10:12:41  
вечером, все вечером расскажу  
ок? ок?


	33. профилактика душевного здоровья

_2011-07-18_

\- Между прочим, - говорит ноль двенадцать, - поднимите руки, у кого в ближайшее время свидание с психолухом.  
Ноль двадцать восемь и ноль двадцать нервно переглядываются.  
Ноль сорок два пожимает плечами.  
\- Ты так об этом говоришь, как будто это что-то плохое, - заявляет он.  
\- Ты-то сам об этом так не говоришь только потому, что уже свое весной отстрадал, - говорит ноль двадцать. - Но тут ничего не поделаешь. Более того, рекомендую не врать. Лучше признаться, что мы подозреваем родное Министерство черт знает, в чём, чем получить в личное дело “неблагонадежен”. У нас такая работа, всех подозревать, в конце концов.  
\- Осталось только понять, в чем же именно мы их подозреваем, - говорит ноль двенадцать. - Я по-прежнему...  
\- Нет, подождите, - перебивает ее ноль сорок два. - То есть я согласен, говорить надо правду, но все наши факты...  
\- Все у нас нормально с фактами, - говорит ноль двадцать восемь, - взять хотя бы...  
Ноль сорок два поднимает глаза на ноль восемь, ловит ее взгляд, еле заметно кивает.  
Ноль восемь встает, говорит:  
\- Пойду, куплю кофе.  
Аналитики так увлечены обсуждением, что никто из них даже не оборачивается.


	34. language of siblings

_2011-07-18_

\- А эта... Тамара... Она ничего, - замечает ноль ноль тринадцать.  
Ноль двенадцать пожимает плечами.  
\- Не в моем вкусе, - говорит она пренебрежительно.  
\- Мне проще, - усмехается ноль ноль тринадцать. - У меня нет вкуса.  
Ноль двенадцать от смеха чуть не падает с дивана.  
\- Ладно ржать-то, - деланно хмурится ноль ноль тринадцать, но не выдерживает, тоже улыбается. - Хей! - он обнимает сестру за плечи. - Какое твое экспертное мнение? Есть у меня шанс?  
\- Да ты что? - серьезно спрашивает ноль двенадцать, выворачиваясь из-под его руки, внимательно заглядывает в глаза. - Не видел, как она на тебя на пейнтболе смотрела? Теряешь квалификацию?  
Ноль ноль тринадцать хмурится.  
\- Вообще-то, не видел, - говорит он, отстраняясь, откидывается на спинку дивана, прикрывает глаза. - По-моему, она загляделась на этого... Как его... Марк?  
\- Ну-у-у... - тянет ноль двенадцать, - на Марка даже я... Загляделась. Хотя, прямо скажем, тут у тебя было бы больше шансов, братец...  
Ноль ноль тринадцать качает головой.  
\- Нет уж, уволь меня, там у них свои игры, у меня свои. Так это, про Тамару.  
\- Ну, с одной стороны, - задумчиво говорит ноль двенадцать, - восемь из десяти, что она тебе не откажет. Но с другой... Не знаю, что с тобой сделает восьмерка...  
Ноль ноль тринадцать снова хмурится, теперь уже всерьез.  
\- Не понял, - говорит он. - Ее, собственно, какое дело-то? Они что?..  
Ноль двенадцать с ужасом машет на него рукой.  
\- Что ты, - восклицает она, - какое там!  
Ноль ноль тринадцать приподнимает левую бровь.  
\- Говорят, - заговорческим шепотом сообщает ему сестра, - что кое-кто официально просил у ее матери ее руки!..  
\- Тамары? - недоуменно спрашивает ноль ноль тринадцать. - Кто?  
\- Блядь, ну ты тупой, - выдыхает ноль двенадцать, - ну, какой в жопу Тамары!..  
\- А-а-а-а... - тянет ноль ноль тринадцать. - Да понял я, понял, не дурак! И что мать, кстати?  
Ноль двенадцать поджимает губы.  
\- Да кто их там поймет, - говорит она недовольным тоном. - Короче, а с Тамарой она просто бдит, как бы чего не вышло, ну, сам понимаешь. Так что, братик, на свой страх и риск.  
Ноль ноль тринадцать нехорошо усмехается.


	35. доклад

_2011-07-19_

Хозяйка аккуратно прикрывает дверь.  
\- Ключ поверни, - говорит ей хозяин кабинета.  
Она запирает дверь, подходит к столу, пожимает протянутую руку.  
\- Привет, Фил, - говорит Хозяйка.  
\- Привет, Марта, - отвечает Министр. - Садись.  
Она садится на неудобный стул, достает из сумки голубую папку, протягивает ему.  
\- Не Министерство, а проходной двор, - сетует он, откладывая папку в сторону, не глядя. - Как вы меня все достали, ты просто не представляешь. На прошлой неделе, говорят, приходила твоя девочка, распускала какие-то невнятные слухи?  
\- И вовсе даже не невнятные. Там все есть, - говорит Хозяйка, кивая на папку.  
\- Я старый, Марта, - говорит ей Министр, - мне тяжело читать ваши отчеты, особенно если учесть, какой бред вы туда пишете. Расскажи мне голосом, как профессионал профессионалу, что происходит?  
Хозяйка переводит взгляд на стену у него за спиной, говорит на одном дыхании:  
\- В соответствии с моими расчетами, проведенными в предположениях, что, во-первых, все приложенные ими усилия к снятию информации и вложенные средства бессмысленны без выхода на следующую стадию, а именно, стадию активного вмешательства, и, во-вторых, активное вмешательство будет означать устранение Офиса как административной и игровой единицы, наиболее вероятным представляется следующий сценарий: попытка указанного устранения будет проведена в ближайшее время, до переезда, поскольку переезд нивелирует все приложенные ими усилия, причем в тот момент, когда максимальное количество игроков Офиса будет собрано на территории одной локации.  
Министр прищуривается, кивает.  
\- И как ты намерена этому помешать?  
Хозяйка смотрит на него в упор.  
\- Никак.  
\- О! - восклицает Министр. - Предательство? - спрашивает он с надеждой. - Мне наконец-то удастся тебя расстрелять по законам военного времени?  
\- Фил, - устало говорит Хозяйка, - если бы ты не выкаблучивался и прочитал мой отчет...  
\- Марта, - говорит Министр с улыбкой, - у тебя такой красивый голос. Уважь старика.  
\- Я не буду им мешать, - повторяет Хозяйка. - Я им помогу. Мы уже изобрели очередной приказ твоего Министерства, который позволит нам проделать это без лишних шумовых эффектов. В нужный момент все будут в нужном месте. А дальше... Мои люди очень быстро соображают, так что мы добудем тебе достаточно доказательств, чтобы было на что опираться там, - она смотрит в потолок, - в следующих международных переговорах.  
Она хмурится.  
\- Между прочим, я уже сказала, что мои люди очень быстро соображают? Именно поэтому обычно я стараюсь им не врать.  
Министр смеется.  
\- И все же, пока ты еще в состоянии обвести собственный Офис вокруг пальца, милая Марта, - говорит он. - Я думаю, это неплохой показатель профпригодности.


	36. о переезде

_2011-07-20_

From: 08 at Office_203_Group  
To: Office_203_Group'  
CC: Mistress_Mine  
Subject: О переезде  
Важность: Высокая

Уважаемые коллеги!  
Сообщаю вам, что с первого августа текущего года Офис официально переезжает. Адрес нового офиса, а также подробности, связанные с упаковкой и перевозкой офисного имущества и расселением сотрудников, будут сообщены дополнительно.  
Настоящим письмом напоминаю вам, что, в соответствии с параграфом 14 раздела 33 Правил, 30 июля состоится полный сбор всех работников Офиса, включая командированных и временно не участвующих в деятельности Офиса.  
Напоминаю также, что в соответствии с параграфами 15-16 раздела 128 Правил на подобные установочные собрания запрещено приносить фототехнику любого калибра и фасона.  
Прошу учитывать, что офис-менеджер будет присутствовать на указанном собрании, в связи с чем прошу воздержаться от обсуждения каких бы то ни было тем и вопросов с допуском от 3.5 до 8.9 включительно.

08


	37. девушка бонда

_2011-07-22_

Ноль двенадцать хлопает в ладоши, тычет пальцем в экран, восклицает:  
\- Нет, ты только глянь, только глянь! Наш пострел везде поспел! Горжусь, что я его сестра!  
Ноль восемь тихо стонет, ложится щекой на стол, закрывает глаза.  
\- Я, - говорит она грустно, - не хочу этого видеть. Не-хо-чу. Можешь мне зачитать, впрочем, ты же все равно не отстанешь?  
\- Ты должна это видеть своими глазами! - радостно заявляет ноль двенадцать. - Это обязательно!  
Ноль восемь встает, наклоняется над плечом ноль двенадцать, внимательно смотрит в экран, потом садится обратно, закрывает лицо руками.  
\- Боже, - невнятно говорит она, - и эта дура немедленно написала в блоге!  
\- Только для друзей! - бодро уточняет ноль двенадцать.  
Ноль восемь смотрит на нее сквозь раздвинутые пальцы.  
\- Можно подумать, - говорит она, - что это что-то принципиально меняет? Что это вообще такое? Новая мода? Потрахайся и немедленно всем расскажи об этом? Ебаный стыд!  
\- Ты ханжа, - заявляет ноль двенадцать укоризненно.  
Ноль восемь опускает руки на клавиатуру, выгибает правую бровь:  
\- Я? Я что, была замечена в чем-то... э... в эксгибиционизме?  
\- Ты только что прочитала закрытую запись в чужом блоге. Я уж не говорю о том, где и кем ты работаешь!  
Ноль восемь задумчиво прикладывает палец к губам.  
\- Хорошо, - говорит она. - Я - ханжа.  
\- То-то же, - с видимым удовольствием заявляет ноль двенадцать. - Вообще, забавно, конечно. Она и не подозревает, что она теперь - фактически, девушка Джеймса Бонда!  
\- Что?.. - неуверенно переспрашивает ноль восемь.  
\- Ну, как же, как же, - бодро отвечает ноль двенадцать, - эти... которые гибнут в каждом фильме!  
\- О господи, - говорит ноль восемь испуганно, - типун тебе на язык, ты вообще понимаешь, что ты говоришь?


	38. всемирная история отравлений

_2011-07-27_

\- Док? - говорит ноль восемь неуверенно.  
\- Я тут, - радостно отвечает Доктор. - Проходи, проходи, что-то случилось? Или ты потренироваться?  
Ноль восемь вздрагивает.  
\- Нет, Док, - отвечает она быстро, - я... У меня... У меня вопрос.  
Доктор широко улыбается.  
\- Я всегда рад помочь симпатичной девушке! - заявляет он.  
Ноль восемь вздыхает.  
\- Ну, то есть, - говорит она, присаживаясь на краешек стула, - у меня дурной вопрос такой...  
\- Да? - переспрашивает Доктор.  
Ноль восемь решается.  
\- Доктор, - быстро говорит она, - а если я хочу кого-нибудь отравить, но не до смерти, а так?.. Как мне быть?  
Доктор улыбается еще шире.  
\- Если ты хочешь кого-нибудь немного отравить, дорогая моя, - начинает он, - ты, вне всякого сомнения, пришла к нужному человеку...


	39. something wicked

_2011-07-29_

\- На самом деле, - говорит ноль сорок два, - я думаю, все уже начинают догадываться. У нас полно доказательств, нужно действовать, а не...  
Хозяйка смотрит на него в упор, он поднимает руки, сдаваясь:  
\- Вы - босс, - говорит он. - Как вы скажете, так и будет.  
\- Отлично, - говорит Хозяйка. - Свободен. А ты останься.  
Ноль восемь слезает с подоконника.  
\- Мне стыдно перед Тамарой, - говорит она.  
\- Меньшее зло, - отвечает Хозяйка. - Когда это все закончится, первым делом пойдешь к мозголомам, пусть вправят тебе совесть на место. Это их работа, в конце концов, а не моя.  
\- Извините, - говорит ноль восемь, краснея. - Я же не жалуюсь. Ну, то есть, я...  
Хозяйка отрывается от документов, смотрит в упор на ноль восемь, поджимает губы.  
\- Всех остальных мы тоже разыгрываем втемную. Это тебя не волнует?  
\- Мы же все подписывали... - начинает ноль восемь.  
\- Вот именно, - перебивает ее Хозяйка, - и ты тоже подписывала, помнишь? Служить и защищать, во имя высшей цели, и все такое. В конечном итоге...  
Ноль восемь кивает.  
\- Извините, - повторяет она, - я понимаю. Я больше не буду. Я просто... Просто удивляюсь, что никто, в самом деле, не догадался еще.  
\- Сядь, - говорит Хозяйка. - Сейчас будет небольшая полуторачасовая лекция о нашей работе.  
Ноль восемь смотрит на нее изумленно, садится.  
\- Мы все, - говорит Хозяйка, - такие большие молодцы и так наловчились, что у Тамары даже не возникает вопроса, почему, когда она открывает утром соответствующую газету или включает известный телеканал, она не видит наших фамилий и лиц. Это потому, что мы показываем ей то, что она хочет видеть. Так?  
Ноль восемь кивает.  
\- Дальше. Вы с сорок вторым изображаете для остальных предательство в Министерстве, чтобы кое-кто решил, что все наше мельтешение вовсе не из-за него, этого кое-кого. С Министерством вышел очень странный заход, и, если бы не обычная для наших сотрудников паранойя, у вас бы никогда ничего не получилось. Согласна?  
\- Да, - говорит ноль восемь тихо.  
\- Ну, и наконец, мы с тобой...  
\- Ну, - говорит ноль восемь вяло, - “крот”-то действительно есть. Просто дело же... дело же не только и не столько в “кроте”... Но только сорок второму незачем... Совсем даже незачем это знать.  
Ноль восемь тихо вздыхает.  
\- К счастью, - заканчивает она, - завтра это все уже кончится.  
\- Ничего, - ободряющим тоном говорит Хозяйка, снова возвращаясь к своим бумагам, - начнется что-нибудь другое. Иди, проверь арсенал. Завтра нам надо быть... во всеоружии.


	40. странности

_2011-07-29_

Ноль восемь внимательно смотрит, как Тамара и Диана собираются обедать, и в последний момент выходит им навстречу.  
\- Девушки, - спрашивает она, мило улыбаясь, - вы в кафе? Можно я с вами сегодня?  
Тамара неуверенно кивает, Диана делает большие глаза, говорит:  
\- К... конечно! Какие вопросы!..  
Ноль восемь поворачивается к дверям, Диана в ужасе глядит на Тамару, Тамара пожимает плечами.


	41. tamara's lj

sick puppy (diligent_one) wrote,  
@ 2011-07-30 07:15:08

 _friends only_  
господи, как мне плохо-то  
можно подумать, наша стерва меня отравила своим ядом  
ужас какой-то  
не пойду сегодня на работу (собственно, так и так не очень понятно, почему это вдруг надо выходить на работу в субботу перед переездом)  
буду выворачиваться наизнанку тут, дома, не отходя от белого друга  
чем они кормят, эти уроды?  
в суд на них подать, что ли...  
____________________________

(add a comment)


	42. общий сбор

_2011-07-30_

Ноль ноль сорок четыре просыпается и, не открывая глаз, оценивает обстановку. Он почти уверен, что правильно помнит, где находится, но никогда нельзя недооценивать важность рекогносцировки.  
\- Да я это, я, - быстро говорит ноль восемь где-то совсем рядом, - как же я вас ненавижу, параноиков, вот и мать такая же, вставай, я кофе сварила, давай, давай, скорее, сегодня у нас такой день...  
\- Какой день? - спросонья хрипло спрашивает ноль ноль сорок четыре, распахивая глаза.  
\- Идиотский, - отвечает ноль восемь и целует его в нос.

Ноль ноль тринадцать звонит родителям по дороге из аэропорта в Офис.  
\- Да, мама, - говорит он, - да, все в порядке, вернулся из командировки, сейчас быстренько заскочу на работу... Нет, мама, ничего не случилось, забыл там пиджак, а в кармане флэшка... Да, мама, все я помню, она тоже все помнит... Да, мы завтра будет к трем как штык, честное слово, я все тебе расскажу про Мадрид. Да, да, и про Барселону тоже!

Ноль ноль пятьдесят выходит из другого аэропорта, садится в другое такси, называет адрес Офиса и забывается тяжелым беспокойным сном.

Ноль сорок два приходит в Офис раньше всех и обнаруживает Хозяйку сидящей на полу в самом центре большой офисной комнаты с ноутбуком на коленях.  
\- Смотри, - говорит она, разворачивая к нему экран.  
На экране - видеозапись обычного рабочего дня в Офисе... с необычного ракурса. Ноль сорок два медленно оглядывается, смотрит в правый верхний угол комнаты, хлопает ресницами, садится рядом с Хозяйкой.  
\- У нас нет там камеры, - говорит он.  
Хозяйка усмехается.  
\- Есть, - говорит она. - Вот уже месяца три, если не четыре, есть у нас там камера. И уже больше двух - микрофон. Все, правда, не наше, если ты понимаешь, о чем я.  
\- Ничего себе, - говорит ноль сорок два. - Так вот зачем Тамара...  
\- Как там это было изящно сформулировано? “Твои драгоценные инструкции”?  
Ноль сорок два вздыхает.  
\- Да уж, если бы мы выполняли инструкции, тогда... Только... невозможно же их выполнить... Эх. Жалко девушку.  
Хозяйка пожимает плечами.  
\- Сейчас я им скармливаю их же запись, только двухнедельной давности. Надеюсь, они не заучивают их наизусть.

\- Леди и джентльмены, - говорит Хозяйка, убедившись, что все собрались. - У нас сегодня будет очень интересный день, потому что примерно через полчаса мы отыгрываем сценарий “Варвары у ворот”. Установка: как можно больше взять живых. Я понятно излагаю? Очень хорошо. Пройдите в арсенал, пожалуйста.  
\- Я не поняла, - говорит ноль двенадцать, - так что, это все-таки Тамара? Ее вон и нет...  
\- Тамара болеет, - раздраженно говорит ноль восемь. - И нет, это не она. Не отвлекайся.  
\- А кто? - спрашивает ноль двенадцать, входя в арсенал. - И как вы умудрились собрать такую коллекцию у нас под носом?  
\- Много будешь знать... - бормочет ноль восемь.  
\- Все вопросы - потом, - говорит Хозяйка, взвешивая в руке пистолет, затем продолжает, чуть повысив голос:  
\- Коллеги, насчет “как можно больше взять живыми”, - я не шутила. Можете рассматривать это как специальное задание от Министерства.  
Ноль ноль сорок четыре закатывает глаза, выключает блэкберри, аккуратно убирает его в карман, говорит:  
\- Ладно, ладно, все уже поняли, для чего это все было надо, - когда одно Министерство оказывается должно другому Министерству... - он усмехается. - Красиво, да. Но, мне кажется, вы тут переборщили с секретностью.  
Хозяйка отмахивается от него, говорит:  
\- В следующий раз, когда будет можно, я напущу тебя на продажного мозгоправа, и мы сразу же убьем несколько зайцев таким образом, хорошо?  
\- Хорошо, - отвечает он, передергивает затвор и выходит к большую комнату.  
Ноль ноль два вздыхает:  
\- Вообще-то, и вправду могли бы...  
Хозяйка смотрит на него, прищурившись.  
\- Окей, босс, - немедленно говорит он. - Все понял. Не могли.  
Ноль ноль пятьдесят громко зевает, спрашивает:  
\- Слушайте, у нас же еще есть немного времени? Я кофе успею выпить?  
\- Я сейчас сварю, - отвечает ей ноль восемь.  
Ноль ноль пять молчит так трагически, что Хозяйке заранее немного жалко тех, кто сегодня попадется ей под горячую руку.


	43. tamara's lj

furious (diligent_one) wrote,  
@ 01.08.2011 09:13:04

_friends only_   
**ненависть!!!**

бля, я так зла, ТАК ЗЛА, слов не хватает!  
1\. мы никуда не переезжаем  
поправка  
мы переезжаем  
только не туда, куда собирались, а на 30км ближе и на 90 градусов севернее!!! и не сегодня, а в сентябре!  
и об этом мне вдруг вчера утром сообщили заботливые коллеги!  
я от изумления даже промолчала  
зачем я это место искала и, извините, нашла? что вообще происходит? теперь оказывается, про офис не в новостройке это все была херня, потому что переезжаем мы именно что в новое здание!!! она издевается надо мной вообще?

2\. пришла сегодня на работу - а там какие-то фальш-панели по стенам, половина потолка разворочена, монтажники разбирают пол... новые арендаторы начали ремонт заранее! заранее начали ремонт! а что мы еще не переехали, так это всем насрать!!!  
предложила пойти поговорить с этими мудрыми людьми по-деловому  
все смотрят на меня как на психическую  
а что, что я такое сказала?  
Д. вообще утомила  
бля, даже пересказывать не буду

самое-то главное - все равно 3.  
3\. я теперь и не знаю, может, мне уже прямо сейчас манатки-то собирать, не дожидаться конца испытательного?  
при таком-то сказочном отношении...  
_____________________________________  
(4 comments) - (add a comment)

beemyvalentine  
2011-08-01 09:24:13  
слушай, ну что ты паникуешь раньше времени?  
они у тебя там, конечно, какие-то вполне ненормальные, это мы уж поняли, но если тебе нравится, так и не надо буйствовать  
благородное безумие, Тэ, благородное безумие - вот наш выбор

lostinthoughts  
2011-08-01 09:33:21  
ты ей вот щас насоветуешь, а она вот тебя ща послушается, да?  
я раньше думала, что надо за это все держаться, какая-никакая, а все работа  
но теперь я почитала все, что написано, послушала все, что сказано, и так скажу  
валить оттуда надо  
во избежание  
причем не задерживаясь, вприпрыжку и, возможно, даже не собирая манаток

beemyvalentine  
2011-08-01 10:02:17  
а вот теперь ты паникуешь, Лости  
а зря  
потому что мы с тобой этого всего вживую не видели  
пусть Тэ сама решит

lostinthoughts  
2011-08-01 10:08:01  
я паникую?  
это я еще не паникую...  
ладно, я вам еще вечером подробно скaжу, что я об этом думаю  
все, унеслась


	44. настоящая любовь

_2011-08-04_

Ноль ноль пятьдесят второй раз за неделю прилетает в тот же аэропорт, садится в такси и едет домой.  
Она стаскивает ботинки, проходит босиком в спальню, прислоняется к косяку, говорит:  
\- Я думала, ты в Офисе.  
\- Работаю из дома, - отвечает ноль двенадцать, не поднимая головы от планшетки. - Видеть их больше не могу. Все ходят как отмороженные, будто умер кто. А между прочим, - она смотрит на ноль ноль пятьдесят в упор, тычет в нее пальцем, - все живы! Только некоторые чуть хуже, чем другие!  
\- Ты так говоришь, как будто это я виновата, - улыбается ноль ноль пятьдесят. - А я, кстати, еще даже не успела понять, что вообще произошло!  
Ноль двенадцать снова склоняется над планшеткой, рассеянно машет рукой.  
\- Ничего особенного, - говорит она. - Хозяйка обнаружила, что один из психологов «стучит», ну, и еще камеру с микрофоном, и решила устроить из этого небольшое представление. В том числе, например, набрать компромата на братское Министерство одной всем хорошо известной страны. Наш Министр, думаю, обкончался от восторга. Восьмерка наняла ничего не подозревающую девицу, чтобы мы вели себя хорошо и не сломали им весь кайф раньше времени. Вели мы себя, впрочем, все равно плохо, поэтому нас слегка разыграли втемную.  
Она снова смотрит на ноль ноль пятьдесят, продолжает:  
\- А вот Тамару… Тамару мне даже жалко немножко. Ни за что попала девчонка.  
Ноль ноль пятьдесят пожимает плечами.  
\- Ну, а что? Уволят, так рекомендации напишут хорошие?  
\- Господи, - выдыхает ноль двенадцать, отшвыривая планшетку на тумбочку, - ты у меня такая дура, прям как восьмерка! Иди сюда, - она проводит рукой по покрывалу, - я тебя поцелую, что ли. Жаль, мозги половым путем не передаются...  
Ноль ноль пятьдесят отлепляется от косяка, мгновенно оказывается у кровати, опускается на колени, смотрит на ноль двенадцать снизу вверх, усмехается.  
\- Я лучше восьмерки, - говорит она тихо и гладит ноль двенадцать по щеке. - Я могу тебя убить голыми руками... а она - нет.


	45. дальше жить

_2011-08-08_

\- Ну что, - говорит Хозяйка устало, - сможешь ей сделать человеческий допуск-то и оформить?  
Ноль восемь мнется.  
\- Слушайте... - начинает она неуверенно. - Я, правда, не знаю... Босс, я всю эту процедуру уже зазубрила наизусть, там же... Ну, нет там обходных путей, не-ту! Я за эти-то три месяца кадрам, считай, в рабство продалась...  
Хозяйка хмурится.  
\- А как ты это себе вообще представляешь? - спрашивает она. - Три месяца девица работает у нас, все видит, все слышит, ничего не понимает... Ей сейчас только уволиться - ты понимаешь, сколько будет желающих снять с нее картинку? Или нам теперь вечно за ней приглядывать? Это впустую тратить ресурс!  
Ноль восемь опускает голову.  
\- Я... - она сглатывает, кивает. - Я понимаю.  
\- В общем, - говорит Хозяйка, включая компьютер, - или ты ее оформляешь с двадцать пятого, или я подписываю тринадцатому устранение. Свободна.  
Ноль восемь молча разворачивается, выходит на негнущихся ногах за дверь, закрывает ее за собой, прислоняется спиной и затылком к стене, закрывает глаза, делает глубокий вдох, выдыхает, вдыхает снова.  
\- Эй, - говорит ноль двенадцать, - ты в порядке? Все живы?  
Ноль восемь открывает глаза, смотрит на нее в упор, выдыхает, закрывает глаза, говорит:  
\- Да.  
Отлепляется от стены, открывает глаза, повторяет тихо:  
\- Да. Пока - да.

_конец_


End file.
